


A Matter of Taste

by stardating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Jane convinces Loki to go to the movies with her for the first time, but the movie turns out to be really bad.





	

The crunch of metal was solid and loud. The snaps of wires and hisses of smoke lingered as Jane stared at was once a simple DVD player. She turned to Loki, her jaw dropped.

“Loki!”

“It was an awful movie. I cannot believe that you agreed to that dare.”

Jane bristled. “If you wanted to stop watching it, you could have left!”

“And let its existence continue?”

“It was just a movie!”

“Dude!” Darcy exclaimed, coming out from the kitchen and into the living room, without the popcorn she had promised a few minutes ago.

Tonight was supposed to have been another movie night, a tradition she insisted upon once a week to pull Jane away from her work for a few hours and to introduce Loki to some human pop culture, but she had decided to spice it up with a bit of a dare: for them to watch a movie that was obviously bad. But not a ‘so bad it’s good’ movie.

“I’m blaming this one on you. We should have warned him.” Jane exclaimed.

“He’s seen us do this multiple times before now! How was I supposed to know that this would be the movie that would make him go ape on us? He’s supposed to be mature!” Darcy snapped.

Jane glared at her.

“Come on. This is Loki we’re talking about.”

“I can assure you,” Loki snapped. “That I am more than capable of acting mature. That was a pathetic excuse for literature or what was supposed to be a modern art form. I do not know how your people can give the universe beings as Shakespeare and then… produce this… drivel.”

“Whoa!” Darcy yelled. “Okay, chill! It’s just a movie, nothing to flip the couch over!”

“I did not flip the—”

“Metaphorically!”

“Quit it you two!” Jane exclaimed. Grabbing Loki’s arm, she pulled him away from Darcy and further outside. “Sorry about the DVD, I’ll buy you a new one.”

“If you do such a thing, Jane I will—”

She sighed, aggravated, and continued to pull him away, further down the street. The weather was starting to cool now that they were getting closer to winter. Loki appreciated that, not liking the heat any more than most residents of New Mexico.

“Loki, come on. It was a stupid movie, nothing to get that angry over. There are worse things in the world than this stupid movie series.”

“It is a series?” he exclaimed.

Jane groaned.

Was she cursed or something? Why did she always seem to attract not only gods and weird anomalies in the sky, but all sorts of trouble too? She must have broken some sort of rule of the universe if Murphy’s Law was after her like this.

“Loki, it is a movie—I’ll show you some better ones tomorrow. Old ones that were in black and white, without special effects. Better plots too.”

“I shall extract my own sort of revenge against Darcy tomorrow if she fulfills her end of the bargain,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “The disgrace that movie does the Draugr.”

“Draugr,” Jane repeated, curious.

Loki smirked. “They are more terrifying than those glittering things on the television. They were undead beings of immeasurable strength and gifted with many powers, including being able to drive people mad, seeking revenge upon those who wronged them in life or tried to steal their burial treasures.”

Jane laughed. “Figures you would have your own kind of vampire too.”

He shook his head. “All the world does, if I have read your books correctly.”

She shrugged. “I guess we all do. Just like all countries all had gods at some point.”

Loki gave her a half smile. “Now, those were the days when you humans were gullible. Though it is my opinion that the lot of you still mostly are.”

“Hey!”


End file.
